Enemies or Allies
by SigmaDraconis
Summary: 2 creatures. One, a Xenomorph, born to kill. One, a Predator, born for the hunt. They have been enemies for a long time, but now they will have to join forces to fight a race that threatens them all, humans. ReadReview please. First story.
1. Alien Introduction

Alien, Predator: Enemies or Allies 

Author's note: I do not own either of these creatures. I am merely an Alien and Predator fan. I will be telling you if it's either the Alien (Xeno)'s point of view or the Predator's point of view or generic.

Generic P.O.V:

It was dark. The screeching could be heard from something in this area. The lights lit up on one spot in this area of total darkness. Then one more area was lit up. Then another, and then another, until the whole area that was once pitch black was now lit up, showing the whole area which the darkness once surrounds. The area seems to be some kind of structure, man-made that had long been abandoned. Either that or the ones who used to live there were killed. The inner walls of the structure seem to be covered with some kind of secreted resin. It no longer looked as if any man made it. The screeching sounds that had been heard before, where did it come from? The answer was now right in broad daylight, or rather from the lights of the structure. Those who made the sounds could now be seen. They were hardly identifiable, blending right in to that secreted resin substance that seems to shelter them. They were black in color, a ribbed pattern on their elongated heads. Slowly they move. The patterns on the resin moved, for it was in fact part of those creatures. Something like a large, long barbed wire began to move from the walls, near those patterns, which became those creatures. It now could be identified. It was no barbed wire, but in fact the tails of those creatures. Slowly rising out of their hiding places now appears their 3-fingered claws, and their hideous skeletal patterned bodies. In the middle of the room, something else stirred. It was a shape unlike those hundreds of other resin patterns. It was much more larger, more spread out, slowly rising to reveal a shape in fact, similar to those others in the area. It had the same claws, tails, and the hideous skeletal body, only much larger. It was hanging from some kind of supporting structure. It slowly detaches itself from its support, rising on its feet, just as the hundreds of smaller ones had done. The huge creature let out an enormous hiss, and all the other ones, it's children, responded with their own hiss, filling the whole area with hundreds of hissing sounds. Something had stirred them into action, but what exactly?

Sorry if this is a little short right now. It's just the intro to the Aliens. I'll try to do the predators and continue the story from here on. Just wait for updates.


	2. Predator Introduction

**Alien, Predator: Enemies or Allies**

Generic P.O.V:

It was dark. It was dark, but not because it was in a confined area, where the lights could not reach. This was somewhere where lights could freely shine upon it, but it can't, for there is no light, nor was there ever any light in this area, save for a flicker of light from the moon up above. The sky was dark save for some purple cloud that could be identified by the dim light of the moon. The whole area, vast in distance, yet absolutely nothing in density. There was absolutely nothing in this area, not even a single tree. It was nothing but a barren wasteland, save for one object that seems to have newly appeared. It wasn't there before, what was it? It looked like some sort of ship, very advance in technology. It wasn't anything man made. The ship's door was open wide, but nothing came out. Nothing. There wasn't anything around the ship. It was still a wasteland. Something could be seen appearing in the air, a pair of eyes, no, dozen pair of eyes began to appear. Then, it began to rain. First one drop, then two, then three...hundreds, thousands. Soon, the whole area was showered, no, flooded in rain, something that this place haven't seen for a long time. Something suddenly appeared out of the whole area. Where before there was nothing, something was materializing, appearing out of think air, or in this case rain. First, hands began to appear, then arms, then legs, then feet, whole of the body, then the heads. It was now identifiable, the creatures that have newly appeared. They were humanoid in shape, with claws on their arms. They wore thin armor plating, compensated by a net clothing that seems to be their second armor. Some of them have blades on their wrists, some extended, some retracted. Some held spears on one hand, some had guns of different types on their hands. Some had large mounted cannons on their left shoulder. The rain had forced them to appear. They now head for a structure on the far side of the wasteland, a structure that was part man made, part covered by some kind of secreted resin. It was now, that their battle shall begin.


	3. Harbinger of Death

Alien's P.O.V:

It stood there in the middle of the area, listening to the sound of battle far away in the entrance to its "Hive". That was what this structure was called, The Hive. It was one of them, one of those the Humans refer to as Xenomorphs. But unlike the others, it wasn't made naturally, that is to say that it doesn't follow its brethren's lifecycle. Instead, it was made in a lab, a test subject and nothing more, by those Humans. It could remember every single word spoken by those "scientists", which they called themselves, spoken to it.

"You are new age of Xenomorph," it remembered those "scientist's" words "a creature stronger than any other. Your capabilities were enhanced to maximum height. You have been given everything, from enhanced bulletproof exoskeleton, to twice your normal speed, twice your normal strength, and most important of all, a gift of great intelligence. You have been made to outdo your brethren even the one who gave birth to you. You are our Harbinger of Death." Intelligence, is that how it's remembering every word they've spoken, and understanding every word they said. Indeed, it was like none of its brethren. It was said to even be stronger than "one who gave it birth", the Queen.

It stood there listening; the sounds of battle on the entrance could now be heard even louder. It knew who its attacker was. They called themselves "Yautja" and the humans called them "Predators". It had seen how powerful they were, but had never fought one before. They were known to have been able to take out dozens of its kind; it had seen them done that. They killed its brethren like cockroaches, now in its mind, is the time to show those creatures what it's like to be killed like cockroaches.

On one of the entrances, where a light was shining on that area, it could make out one of those Predators, and two of its kind fighting. Something appeared on the Predator's mask, like a red line, aiming straight for one of its brethren's head. A shot was heard, and a blue bolt of plasma hit the Xenomorph's head, killing it instantly. The other one charged at the Predator, but that attempt was also in vain, for another blue plasma bolt was fired, killing that one instantly as well. The Xenomorph's anger rose seeing how that thing killed its brethren. "Now" it thought "is your time to die", or something similar to that.

The Predator immediately took notice of it, and the red laser line was aimed right at its head. A bolt of plasma was shot, coming straight at it. It strafed and leaped to its right, dodging the bolt of plasma, almost a little too easy. It hissed at the Predator standing in its sight, in a mocking way. It now began its charge, running at the Predator at blinding speed. The Predator fired another bolt of plasma, only to have it dodged again. It now could see its target, the Predator, nearing it, and with one pounce, it pinned the Predator onto one of the walls. The Predator extended a blade from the right wrist, and took one stab at its head. It tilted its head, and dodged the Predator's attack, again, almost too easily. The Predator was now at its mercy. Opening its mouth, its second pair of jaws aimed straight at the Predator's forehead, its drool from the jaws dripping down to the floor. With one shot from its second jaw, it pierced the skull of the Predator, killing the Predator instantly.

It began to hiss with triumph, for it was its first Predator kill. Immediately, it sensed something else near it. It could hear it, and see it, for it need no eyes to see. It saw a pair of blades, nearing its body on its side, preparing to stab it. It could now see the wielder of the pair of blades, another Predator, seeking revenge for its fallen comrade. It could see the Predator's body, and with great aim, jabbed its tail right to its side and piercing the Predator's chest before the Predator even had a chance make an attack. This had become its second Predator kill. "How many more shall fall today" it thought.


End file.
